


63 Days

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny Angst, rockstar pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: "Sixty three days is a long time." Patrick says.





	63 Days

**Author's Note:**

> title and fic inspiration from Atlas Genuis' new song out today. I highly recommend checking them out!
> 
> Also a small little fic that goes with the rockstar Pete fics!

Patrick would much rather Pete be here than be alone in his own home.

Fuck touring and fuck the fact that Pete was a famous musician, and mostly fuck that he didn't decide to go with him. Pete had offered and he had stupidly turned it down in favor of work - despite Pete's reassurances that he didn't even need to work.

He waits anxiously by the phone for the better half of two hours, waiting. Pete had promised to call. He's ready and waiting and all he can think of is hearing Pete's voice again. It's been six months and he's so damn in love with him. 

Pete doesn't call. He knows because he waits by the phone, hand glued to it as he watches TV, as he eats dinner, as he gets ready for bed and lays down. Their bed is so much colder without him, and Patrick absolutely hates it. He hadn't thought he'd grow so needy in just six months, but his heart clearly felt otherwise.

He's cold with disappointment. He knows that Pete had been playing a show tonight and he gets that he's probably tired, but Pete had promised. He'd told Patrick he would call and Patrick expected him to keep the promise.

It's not until some time in the early morning that his phone rings. Patrick's startled awake by it but he grabs it, full of sleepiness and desperate hope. It's Pete, and he's never been more glad to see his name on his phone screen.

"I'm so sorry." Pete says. It's the first words he's heard from him in a couple of days and Patrick swallows hard. "I don't know why I didn't call when I promised I would."

Patrick wants to be angry but he doesn't have the heart. "Sixty three days is a long time." Patrick whispers eventually, voice hoarse with sleep and disuse. Sixty three days of touring was far too long in his opinion. Patrick wants Pete home now.

"I know. I miss you in six million different ways." Pete says to him, voice soft over the phone. Patrick hates the distance. "I'll rush home if you ever need me." Pete tells him. There's a promise there.

Patrick swallows hard again. "I love you." Patrick tells him for lack of better words. "How many days left?"

"Ten. Ten days left and then I'm home." Pete says. 

Patrick's going to count the minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good until I release my new fic... I'll give a little bit of info about it... It's called Chasing Sunlight and is kind of a coming of age type fic!! Expect something out soon!


End file.
